The Last Life
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Meito si kucing coklat yang telah kehilangan delapan nyawanya menghabiskan kehidupan terakhirnya sebagai saksi kehidupan tuannya. OneShoot/Gaje/Typo/Drama/Angst/Romance/Shonen-ai / NekoMeito /GakuKai


Pernahkah kalian dengar kalau kucing mempunyai sembilan nyawa? Entah percaya atau tidak, yang pasti akulah salah satu dari kucing-kucing beruntung itu. Mengapa aku bilang bahwa aku adalah salah satu kucing yang beruntung? Karena tidak semua kucing mempunyai kelebihan seperti mempunyai sembilan nyawa dan hidup yang lebih panjang dari kucing-kucing yang lain seperti aku ini.

Namaku Meito, aku adalah kucing coklat jalanan. Aku selalu berkelana untuk melihat dunia yang luas ini, tapi suatu ketika pasti aku akan kembali pulang beberapa kali. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku pulang~!"

Oh… Ternyata ada sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku ini sedang berdoa.

"Ah! Meito. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Gakupo, sosok didepanku ini akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku kemudian mengelus kepalaku.

"Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun dan kau masih menjaganya. Terimakasih. Oh ya, kebetulan tadi aku habis belanja, ada ikan. Ini untukmu." Gakupo mengeluarkan ikan dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya kemudian diberikannya padaku.

"Terimakasih~"

"Makanlah sampai habis. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Gakupo kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku segera menghabiskan ikan yang diberinya. Setelah kenyang aku segera meloncat ke atas batu nisan dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Yawn~~" aku mengantuk. Memang kalau sudah makan terkadang rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku.

Oh ya, tentang sembilan nyawa tadi, sekarang ini aku hanya punya satu nyawa. Yaps, saat aku bilang sekarang ya sekarang, saat aku bilang satu ya satu. Dan seharusnya nyawa terakhir ini pun sudah kugunakan 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ingin dengar ceritaku?

.

.

.

**The Last Life**

_**Summary: Meito si kucing coklat yang telah kehilangan delapan nyawanya menghabiskan kehidupan terakhirnya sebagai saksi kehidupan tuannya**_

**OneShoot/Drama/Angst/Romance/Shonen-ai/NekoMeito /GakuKai**

.

.

.

Tiga tahun yang lalu…

Aku sedang bermalas-malasan tidur dibawah meja _Lobby_. Ya, hidupku hanya bermalas-malasan disebuah sekolah Voca High School setelah aku membuang kedelapan nyawaku dengan sia-sia. Delapan nyawa sudah kubuang sia-sia hanya untuk menolong orang lain yang tak ingin kuungkit-ungkit lagi semua cerita itu, terutama nyawa kedelapanku tersebut.

Aku sudah menolong seorang anak manusia yang hampir saja tertabrak motor, tetapi balasannya adalah aku dibuang ke tempat sampah oleh mereka dengan alasan mereka tak menyukaiku. Apa mereka tidak tahu berterimakasih? Hei, aku sudah membuang kedelapan nyawaku dengan sia-sia hanya karena aku menyukai mereka dan mereka malah membalas dengan membuangku tanpa berterimakasih. Karena itu kuputuskan aku akan menggunakan kehidupan terakhirku ini untuk diriku sendiri dengan menjadi kucing sekolahan.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kucing sekolahan dengan berbagai alasan. Aku hidup dengan damai dan tentram, banyak orang yang bisa kutemui dan kuperhatikan, banyak makanan yang bisa kudapat dari kantin baik itu makanan sisa atau makanan baru yang aku ambil tanpa izin atau siswa yang berbaik hati memberikan makanannya padaku. Dan alasan yang lainnya adalah… aku bisa mengintip rok para siswi~ Mungkin aku memang kucing, tapi yah aku menyukai manusia dan aku akui aku memang sedikit _pervert_ atau mungkin tidak sedikit lagi.

"Permisi.."

Aku mendengar suara siswa yang memasuki _Lobby_, telingaku bergerak begitu menangkap suaranya.

"Ah, apakah kau siswa baru itu?"

Si ibu penjaga _Lobby_ itu bertanya pada siswa itu.

"Iya, saya Kaito Shion."

Siswa baru itu berambut biru juga dengan iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan syal biru panjang yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Mr. Leon sudah memberitahuku. Ayo, kuantar ke ruang guru."

"Terima kasih."

Anak biru itu pun mengikuti ibu Lobby pergi keruang guru.

"Leon? Apakah itu wali kelasnya? Berarti dia di kelas 3-A." aku segera berdiri dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Eh… tunggu dulu… kenapa dari tadi..

Kriiiiing Kriiiiing

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, dan itu artinya aku sudah mengikuti anak biru ini dari pagi awal dia masuk kelas sampai jam istirahat makan siang ini? Ya ampun.. apakah saking tidak ada kerjaannnya sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar mengikutinya terus.

Aku segera berbalik badan ingin meninggalkan kelas ini dan anak biru itu sampai sepasang tangan mencengkram dan mengangkat tubuhku.

GAH!? GAKUPO SI TERONG!?

"Oh, iya Kaito. Kau belum berkenalan dengan kucing sekolah ini."

Haha.. Gakupo, apakah aku juga perlu diajak berkenalan layaknya manusia? Ataukah otakmu jadi eror karena _overdosis_ fanatik terong?

"Wah.. kucingnya lucu. Dia kucing sekolah?"

Oh.. aku dibilang lucu.. hehehe

"Yah, begitulah, entah sejak kapan jadi kucing sekolah aku tidah tahu. Tapi tetap saja kucing ini ikut meramaikan keluarga besar sekolah."

Yap, benar. Siapa lagi yang akan menghibur dan meramaikan sekolah? Siapa lagi yang akan dielus-elus oleh warga sekolah terutama oleh para siswi? Siapa lagi yang akan menemani para anak guru untuk bermain? Siapa lagi yang akan membersihkan piring dari makanan sisa? Siapa lagi yang akan membersihkan lantai dari tumpahan susu anak guru? Siapa lagi yang akan… HEY! Walaupun aku suka melakukannya bukan berarti aku ini tukang kebersihan!

"Hmm.. begitu. Siapa namanya?"

"Eerr… namanya.. Ehe.. Belum diberi nama."

"Haha.. entah kenapa kucing ini jadi mengingatkanku dengan ibu guru tadi."

"Oh… Maksudmu Meiko-sensei?"

"Ya ya.. Warna coklatnya itu lho.."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita beri nama Meito saja."

"Wah.. lumayan!"

APA!? Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan nenek sihir itu. Kenapa juga kalian memberiku nama!?

"Kaito, ayo makan siang. Kamu bawa bekal kan? Bagaimana kalau makan diatap?"

"Oh.. Boleh. Ajak Meito juga ya, hehe.."

HOI~! Kenapa aku kalian bawa-bawa juga!? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melawan. Gakupo memegangku dengan erat sehingga aku tidak bisa melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Wah.. sepertinya enak tuh Kai. Buat sendiri?"

"Iya. Ah, Meito pasti lapar. Ini."

Kaito memberikan sosis guritanya padaku. Yah, berhubung aku dipaksa dibawa kemari dan juga aku lapar aku pun memakan sosis pemberian Kaito ini.

"Ah, Kai pilih kasih. Kenapa Meito dikasi sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Oh, Gakupo mau? Nih." Kaito menyodorkan kotak bentonya.

"Suap~" Gakupo sepertinya mulai menggoda Kaito.

"HE!?" dan wajah Kaito mulai memerah.

"Ayo. Aahh~" Gakupo membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya.

"Y, ya sudah." Dengan sedikit malu-malu Kaito menyuapi Gakupo.

"Hap! Nyam nyam nyam nyam"

"Sudah kan."

"Hmm.. enak. Lagi~"

"Eh?"

Entah kenapa dan apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu tetapi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan saat sedang makan siang dengan saling suap-suapan. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya dan aku ingin pergi sampai ada yang menarik ekorku.

"MIAAUWW!"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi tolong jangan pergi."

Kaito kemudian memelukku paksa. Ukh! Bukan berarti aku menyukainya, tapi sudah lama tidak dipeluk jadi merasa nostalgia dan… kesenangan?

"Kai. Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa. Tapi kalau hanya berdua, aku.. malu.."

Kaito mengatakannya dengan suara pelan dan kepala menunduk sambil malu-malu. Tampak seringaian muncul di wajah Gakupo dan ia kemudian menyerang Kaito, membuatnya berada diposisi bawah dan Gakupo diatas menindih Kaito.

"Ga, Gakupo.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

IYA! BENAAAR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? Jangan lupakan masih ada aku di pelukan Kaito dan kau juga menindihku, TERONG!

"Walaupun ada kucing tapi biarlah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Meito, kau yang akan menjadi saksinya."

Hah? Saksi? Saksi apaan?

"Kaito.. aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?" mulai tampak semburat merah dipipi Kaito. "Ta, tapi kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya mempersempit jarak.

"Karena itu, aku serius. Aku menyukaimu dari pandangan pertama. Kamu menyukaiku juga kan?"

BLUUUSSSHHH

Wajah Kaito memerah memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

DOKI DOKI

Aku pun merasakan detak jantung Kaito berdetak kencang, begitu pula dengan Gakupo.

"A… Aku…"

"Kai…"

"A, aku juga.. su…-hmmp!"

Gakupo mencium Kaito tanpa membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya Gakupo sudah tidak sabar, mereka juga seperti saling menyukai. Dan aku juga sepertinya akan terjebak lebih lama di antara cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan sudah rutinitas sehari-hari mereka untuk makan siang dan bermesraan di atap. Dan sudah termasuk kebiasaan dan kelengkapan bagiku dan bagi mereka juga untuk ikut makan siang dan menemani mereka bermesraan.

Yah, walaupun awalnya aku tidak mau dan selalu berusaha untuk kabur tapi jadi pasrah dan terbiasa karena Kaito yang meminta dan Gakupo yang selalu menangkap dan membawaku ikut bersama mereka. Lagian selagi mereka bermesraan aku juga sibuk dengan makananku. Makanan itu dibuat khusus hanya untukku oleh Kaito dan terkadang oleh Gakupo. Yah, aku pun jadi merasa seperti anak mereka. Terutama mereka selalu mengajakku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik, seperti anak sendiri.

Oh.. mungkinkah aku mulai menyayangi mereka?

"Meito. Kami membuat ini untukmu." Kata Kaito sambil mengikatkan sebuah kalung pada leherku yang bertuliskan 'Meito'.

Jujur, aku pun merasa senang karena sudah dianggap keluarga oleh mereka. Mungkin saja aku mulai mencintai mereka. Aku pun bermanja-manja pada mereka.

"Miauw~~"

.

.

.

Kaito dan Gakupo terkadang membawaku pulang bersama mereka dan hari ini giliran Kaito yang akan membawaku. Aku senang sekali mereka mau bermain dan membawaku kerumah mereka. Tetapi sayangnya hari ini hujan deras.

Kaito memeluk erat tubuhku mencari kehangatan. Saat ini kami sedang berteduh disalah satu toko menunggu hujan reda.

"Fuuu~h.. dingin ya."

"Miauw."

Hujan masih saja deras.

"Kai! Kaito!" dari seberang jalan Gakupo memanggil. Kami baru sadar, ternyata Gakupo juga sedang berteduh di seberang jalan sana.

"GAKU!" Kai membalas. Ia senang melihat Gakupo yang melambai dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gaku! Aku akan kesana!"

"Tidak usah! Nanti kehujanan! Jalannya juga licin!"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Biariin! Weee!"

Mereka saling bersahut-sahutan.

Kaito mulai mengambil langkah perlahan, tapi dari arah kiri muncul mobil dengan berkecepatan penuh.

"KAI! AWAS!"

Entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa seperti dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Tunggu. Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan itu.

Aku harus menyelamatkan Kaito bagaimana pun caranya, walaupun harus mengorbankan sisa nyawaku. Ya, aku harus me…

Eh? Lho? Tubuhku melayang.. Apa yang terjadi? Tanpa disadari aku sudah terjatuh kedalam pelukan Gakupo. Lalu Kaito?

"KAITOO!?"

Dengan suara lembut sambil tersenyum ia berkata…

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

.

.

.

"Maaf. Kucing tidak boleh dibawa masuk."

"Kumohon. Biarkan kucing ini juga ikut. Aku janji tidak akan membiarkannya lepas. Aku akan memasukkannya kedalam tas."

"Eh? Ta, tapi.."

Tanpa memperdulikan suster yang memperingatinya Gakupo memasukkanku kedalam tasnya dan membiarkan kepalaku menyembul keluar. Kemudian ia memelukku juga tasnya kemudian berlari kedalam.

Tampak di ujung lorong di depan suatu ruangan yang kutahu Kaito pasti berada didalam sana, orang tua Kaito sedang bertanya kepada dokter. Dan begitu sampai…

"Maaf, putra anda sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

_Shock_ terlihat di raut wajah Gakupo. Ibu Kaito menangis didalam pelukan suaminya. Aku pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kurasakan Gakupo mulai memelukku semakin erat. Ya, pasti menyakitkan. Aku tahu itu.

Walaupun sebagai kucing, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi.

"Salahku.." Gakupo bergumam sendiri. "Aku tahu Kaito keras kepala. Seharusnya aku mencegah dia untuk menyebrang."

Tidak, Gakupo. Itu salahku. Seharusnya aku yang harus menyelamatkannya. Kaito orang yang manis dan baik hati, tidak pantas untuk mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini. Seharusnya sekarang ini ia masih menikmati masa mudanya dengan teman-teman dan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi kenapa aku yang hanya seekor kucing ini ia sampai rela menyempatkan diri melemparku ke pelukan Gakupo untuk menyelamatkanku.

Seharusnya akulah yang mati di sana merelakan nyawaku yang kesembilan untuk kebahagiaan mereka, kebahagiaan Kaito. Benar, dari awal aku memang tidak pantas untuk menerima kebaikan dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah.. sejak saat itulah rumahku sekarang adalah batu nisan keluarga Shion ini sampai tiga tahun berlalu. Sesekali aku berpetualang tapi kemudian aku kembali pulang.

"Nee.. apa Kaito merindukanku? Ah, walaupun iya tapi pasti lebih merindukan Gakupo ya. Hmm.. sepertinya Gakupo kesepian tanpamu. Apa kau juga kesepian? Huaaaahhh…"

Aku mengamati ekorku yang kumainkan sendiri sampai akhirnya aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

"Oyasumi…"

.

.

.

Sore ini aku baru saja belanja untuk makan malam dan tanpa sadar kakiku membawaku ke sebuah tempat pemakaman.

"Benar… Kaito." Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera masuk.

Disaat aku mendoakan Kaito, sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar olehku.

"Miauw~"

"Ah! Meito. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Aku kemudian mengelus kepala coklatnya itu.

"Miauw~"

"Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun dan kau masih menjaganya. Terimakasih." Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Meito dan ia masih berada disini menjaga Kaito. "Oh ya, kebetulan tadi aku habis belanja, ada ikan. Ini untukmu." Aku mengeluarkan ikan yang baru saja kubeli tadi dan kemudian kuberikan kepada Meito.

"Miauw~" Meito pun kelihatan senang dan dengan lahap memakannya.

"Makanlah sampai habis. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Aku kemudian pulang meninggalkannya.

Di gerbang pemakaman, seorang kakek penjaga berbicara kepadaku.

"Hei, nak. Apakah kucing itu milik temanmu yang sudah meninggal itu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Begitu. Walaupun sudah lama, kucing itu selalu saja datang kemari. Terkadang sering sekali mengeong seperti memanggil dan menunggu tuannya datang."

"Be, begitukah?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kasihan sekali, seandainya ada yang merawat kucing itu." Kemudian kakek itu berlalu meninggalkanku.

Meito.. Aku mungkin saja masih sedih, tapi yang sedih bukan hanya aku saja, pasti Meito juga. Semua kenangan yang dilalui bersama Kaito bukan hanya denganku saja, tapi Meito juga selalu ada disana. Meito pasti kesepian juga.

Aku segera berlari kedalam mencari Meito.

"Meito.."

Meito sepertinya sudah makan ikan yang kuberi tadi dan langsung tidur di atas batu nisan keluarga Shion.

"Hoi…. Me~i~to~!" godaku sambil menarik telinganya.

"MIAUW!"

"Hahaha…" ia terbangun dan sepertinya ia tidak suka kuperlakukan seperti itu.

"Meito, aku tahu kau bukan kucing biasa."

"Miauw?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau mengerti apa yang kami maksud dan yang kami bicarakan. Tingkahmu juga aneh sebagai kucing. Umurmu juga. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu tapi kamu masih muda dan sehat begini." Asal tuduhku berbicara pada kucing coklat didepanku ini.

"Me… ong…" tampaknya ia mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, dan aku mengerti ia tidak suka ku tunjuk seperti ini.

"Haahh.. Tapi.. walaupun kau ini kucing aneh, tapi kau tetap saja kucing kami, kucing sekolah, kucing Kaito, dan kucingku!"

Ya.. entah kenapa kucing itu diam menatapku seperti benar-benar mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Aku menyentuh kalung bertuliskan 'Meito' yang pernah kami berikan padanya.

"Jadi, maukah kau pulang bersamaku? Aku tahu kau kesepian, dan kau juga tahu aku kesepian. Walau kau menunggunya disini dia juga tidak akan datang. Kaito juga pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau kau ingin menjaganya, sudah ada kakek penjaga yang bertugas."

Kucing itu menatapku dengan mata bulat lebarnya.

"Ayo, pulang bersamaku."

"Miauw… Miauw…"

"Hmm?"

""Meong~!" Meito tiba-tiba melompat dan bertengger di pundakku.

"Hoi Hoi Meito! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu. Hahaha.. nah, ayo kita pamit dulu sama Kaito."

"Miauw~"

"Kaito, mulai saat ini Meito akan pulang bersamaku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jaa.. Kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!"

"Miauw~"

**THE END**

Halo~

ditengah UTS masih sempat2nya buat oneshoot, yah soalnya jari udah gatal buat, dan...

TADA~!

jadilah oneshoot gaje ini, mungkin banyak typo bertebaran, berhubung juga saya ngetiknya pake laptop orang, gak terbiasa gitu ceritanya (dasar nyari alasan -_-")

kalau soal cerita, apalagi tentang cerita kucing itu hanya fiksi dan saya buat ngasal aja. jadi maaf kalau rada-rada salah.

maaf..

yang lagi nunggu FF MT, sedang dalam pengerjaan, dan berhubung saja juga lagi UTS (cari alasan lagi -_-)

yaps, mohon kritik dan saran nya.

terimakasih sudah mampir..


End file.
